full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuroyuri Amaririsu
Kuroyuri is a disciplined, serious and organized girl, being one of the top students in High-Bridge Academy. She is somewhat strict, and tries to follow all the rules to the latter... though she doesn't always succeed, thanks to her best friends Megan Silverfox and Claire Nightshade. She also tries to convince others to follow said rules, though she has no success with Megan. Despite her differences with Megan, she has a huge crush on her, and thus always lets her mishaps slide. Not much is known about her past, other that she grew up in a loving family in Tokyo. However, she did have a run in with a supernatural creature at on point, though it is unknown what exactly happened. Like, Megan, she was suspicious of Claire's recent behaviour, though she decided not to pry. Despite this, Megan constantly drags her along, when she tries to discover what's wrong. Thus, she encountered Bloody Marry deep in combat with Claire, and, attempting to help her, end up bitten. Later that day, she and Megan, along with Neo, Alucard and Claire form the Nightwalkers, while she and Megan also become a couple Characteristics *'Name': Kuroyuri "Yuri" Amaririsu *'Codename': Yo Kon (leaf blade) *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Light Blue *'Eyes': Red (initially black) *'Likes': Megan Silverfox (girlfriend), Claire (best friend), discipline, order, nature/flowers, using her new powers, Nymph (her familiar), *'Dislikes': Disorder, chaos, nature being tampered with, her friends in danger, Nymph being harmed, *'Family': Unknown Appearance Casual Yuri is Asian, with long, light blue hair and deep blue eyes. She is rather slim, but not skinny, and a large bust, a C-cup. Her casual clothes consist of a short-sleeved, light blue button up shirt, a dark blue tie and a knee-length shirt, dark blue as well. Nightwalker Uniform True Form Background Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Green Pawn' *'Plant Manipulation': Yuri has a great amount of control over the plant life in her vicinity, capable of growing, bending and twisting it to her will. She can generate a large variety of plants from any patch of earth near her, from simple roses, to gigantic carnivorous plants. **'Plant Enhancing': Besides controlling pants, Yuri can also enhance them greatly. Thus she can turn a simple rose into a deadly weapon. Plants that are already dangerous, like the gigant, carnivorous plants she often employs, become extremely powerful and brutal. There are plants that become so brutal when they are enhanced that even Yuri has difficulty controlling them. Thus, she rarely uses such plants. **'Plant Weapons': Yuri can turn plants to weapons, possessing various levels of complexity. These weapons varie from turning a a rose into a sword, to creating something so complex that it is actually bio-mechanical in nature. For example, creating a pea plant into a machine gun. *'Solar Energy Manipulation': Due to her plant-based powers, Yuri has some control over sunlight and solar energy. Mainly, she can gather solar energy in her body before releasing it as a beam of pure energy. Skills *'Focus Essence': **'Nature Pulse': **'Solar Pulse': Familiar Nimph Equipment *'Seeds': Yuri always caries a variety of seeds with her, to ease the creation of plants during battle. The seeds are both natural and supernatural in nature, and Yuri uses them for both combat and support. Relationships Kuroyuri's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Nightwalkers Category:Heroes